Fixing means of the abovementioned type are known from SE 431 053 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,468) and have operated satisfactory for many years.
There is however, always a risk that the pin does not find its way out through the side opening, but is deformed inside the sleeve if it occupies or is brought to occupy an erroneous position in relation thereto. This may be due to that the pin unintentionally moves or is moved from a ready position, e.g. by being turned or rotated relative to the sleeve through the influence from rotatable members of a driving or actuator instrument. There is also a risk that those parts of the front end portion of the pin which are driven into surrounding bone material are not deformed into an advantageous curvature. This results in that there is a risk that the fixing means does not get the intended function, namely stable fixation of the bone fragments relative to each other. There is also a risk that the front end portion of the pin due to a faulty design penetrates the bone fragment it is forced into.